Then I'm Not the Only One Lying
by long island lolita
Summary: She remembers what it's like to kiss Serena van der Woodsen. She also remembers the pervy boy in the background, but she tells herself she can blank that out with some tequila. She's always been an exhibitionist anyway. Georgina-centric oneshot.


**Title:** And if you say this makes you happy, then I'm not the only one lying  
**Author:** Emmy (thesharpestlives x)  
**Pairing/Character(s):** one-sided Georgina/Serena, Georgina, Serena, Dan  
**Rating:** R  
**Word Count:** 568  
**Spoilers:** up to 1.15 and speculation for 1.16  
**Summary:** She remembers what it's like to kiss Serena van der Woodsen, (She also remembers the pervy boy in the background, taping her most intimate moments, but she tells herself she can blank that out with some tequila. She's always been an exhibitionist anyway.)  
**AN: **Woah first slash fic ever! :) Btw, it's Emmy (Emmeline Baker), I just changed my username. :) Constructive criticism appreciated. Also, the title is lyrics from "Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner" by Fall Out Boy.

* * *

She remembers what it's like to kiss Serena van der Woodsen.

She remembers what it's like to be closer to Serena than anyone else in that one point in time, backs arched, fingers curled. (She also remembers the pervy boy in the background, taping her most intimate moments, but she tells herself she can blank it out with some tequila. She's always been an exhibitionist anyway.)

Heads dip. A heart breaks.

She remembers Serena murmuring, "I love you, Georgie," drunkenly fading off into a hash-induced slumber.

(She remembers it was never supposed to sound like this.)

--

While the city slept, they ruled the streets.

Savannah and Svetlana, the perfect partying teases. Best friends forever.

(Lie on Serena's side. Remember the Waldorf? You remember everthing else.)

Coke. Pot. Crystal.

Vodka. Martini. Whiskey.

Anything to dull this feeling.

(She remembers it never worked.)

--

Serena slept with the best friend's boyfriend.

Serena is upset.

Serena is leaving.

(There was nothing to remember other than that.)

She comes too.

(She lets herself remember things again.)

--

They go to Hanover.

They fall back into their old routines. Serena truly throws herself into it.

(She remembers being in her bed a whole lot more now.)

(She remembers it meaning a whole lot less now.)

--

Paint yourself in drunken heiress for tonight's exhibit. Add a hint of lust to the brush before applying. This tip may keep you away from Serena and keep you towards the men dying to take you home.

Painting sells.

(She remembers _What did I tell you? You're not really having the hots for her. Get over yourself, you're not that trailblazing__.)_

(She remembers _I suck at lying to myself._)

--

"Georgie... I'm going back."

"To the club? What did you forget?" She keeps her hands busy, voice light. She remembers praying that she had no idea what Serena was talking about.

"No... to New York, Georgina."

"Okay, bye!"

She runs out the door after air kissing Serena, to a random club.

She doesn't get a call.

She cries.

(She doesn't want to remember.)

--

Lonely.

(Is all she remembers at this point.)

--

She hears the rumors.

Serena van der Woodsen become a conventional UESer and is no longer a party girl.

She's never heard the words "Serena van der Woodsen" and "conventional UESer" in the same sentence. This statement bugs her. She vows to change it.

(She remembers being annoyed and preparing to go back home.)

Serena van der Woodsen is going out with Dan, from Brooklyn.

She vows to change that, too.

(She remembers being furious and being terribly jealous of Brooklyn Boy.)

--

What could she say, keeping contact with boys who film you having sex with another girl is handy when social destruction is in order.

(She remembers feeling bad.)

(She remembers getting over it.)

--

How dare she? Act like it was all her fault?

"It was just as much me as it was you, Serena."

(She remembers that for once, that's true.)

Fine. Let her leave. She's not the one who's gonna get their life ruined by someone leaving and have history repeat itself.

(She remembers _that_ clearly.)

--

She'll admit it, Dan's cute.

"Hi, I'm Sarah."

Not as cute as his (ex?) girlfriend, but still.

That is not the point. The point is, this is the closer on the deal.

Bring it on, Serena.

(She'll remember this later, too.)


End file.
